


box dye

by entrechat



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Convenience Store, Fake/Pretend Relationship, Holding Hands, Kissing, M/M, Meet-Cute
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-21
Updated: 2020-10-21
Packaged: 2021-03-09 04:01:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,617
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27127603
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/entrechat/pseuds/entrechat
Summary: “Holy shit.”Holy shit,Issei echoes in his head. That’s a deep voice. Issei shakes his head and spots the source of the speaking. His eyes flick up and down at the man that ran into him. A few centimeters shorter than him, chilling eyes, the brightest head of pink hair he’s ever seen, brown roots growing in. He has a box dye in his hands and he keeps checking over his shoulder like something might jump out of him.
Relationships: Hanamaki Takahiro/Matsukawa Issei
Comments: 7
Kudos: 155





	box dye

**Author's Note:**

> MatsuHana Week Day Two; "how about a kiss"
> 
> If you know me you know matsuhana is my favorite ship and I talk about them constantly on my twitter which is funny considering this is my matsuhana debut on ao3... hope it lives up to expectations.  
> Kudos and Comments are appreciated! Enjoy~

There is one thing Issei does not expect when he turns the corner to enter another aisle and start restocking. He looks up and finds himself running directly into something. 

Scratch that, _someone._

A forehead knocks directly into his nose and he reels, stumbling back and gripping his face. He swipes his finger across his nose and sighs in relief when his fingers come back clean. At least he’s not bleeding.

“Holy shit.”

_Holy shit,_ Issei echoes in his head. That’s a deep voice. Issei shakes his head and spots the source of the speaking. His eyes flick up and down at the man that ran into him. A few centimeters shorter than him, chilling eyes, the brightest head of pink hair he’s ever seen, brown roots growing in. He has a box dye in his hands and he keeps checking over his shoulder like something might jump out of him.

Issei comes to his senses, customer service voice immediately taking effect. “I’m so sorry, sir. Are you finding everything alright?”

The man’s eyes seem to brighten as he looks back at Issei. “Uh, yeah… yes! I’m super fine, thank you.” He seems to be trying to get through his sentences as fast as possible.

“Well if you need anything, I’m Matsukawa.” He speaks slowly, grinning crookedly and nodding, “Matsukawa Issei,” he adds as an afterthought before returning to the task at hand

His eyes go to the shopping cart beside him and he slowly starts placing bottles of soap and lotion on the shelves. He smirks at the neat rows then crouches down to the bottom shelf to bring forward the last few shampoo bottles left and makes a mental note to restock those next. When he stands he almost shoulder checks someone and when he opens his mouth to apologize he’s met with the same man that ran into him before.

“Takahiro,” he says, fidgeting with the box in his hands.

“I’m sorry?”

“My name’s Takahiro. Hanamaki Takahiro, sorry, you introduced yourself earlier so I thought I should too.”

Issei chuckles a bit, rubbing lightly at the back of his neck. “Nice to meet you. Did you need help with anything?” The question comes out like second nature and he cocks his head slightly.

The man — Takahiro — visibly swallows. He gives Issei a once-over, and then a twice-over, and nods slowly. “Actually, uh, this may be completely crossing a line or something and you can _totally_ say no. My ex actually just walked in and I really don’t need to deal with that so could you just pretend to be my boyfriend until he leaves. Like walk around and hold my hand and shit?”

It takes a while for Issei to register what was just said to him. He blinks a few times, waiting for the excess of information to filter through his brain. When it all finally clicks he flushes, blush running down his neck. “Well, I guess that’s okay.”

Issei grabs his now empty cart, tosses a few random objects from the shelf in front of him in it, and lightly removes the box dye from Takahiro’s hands to put in as well. He grins nervously, then clicks his tongue and unpins his name tag from his shirt, tucking it into his pocket.

He extends his hand, palm up and unfurled like an offering.

Takahiro slips his hand into Issei’s like it belongs there.

They walk around the store in tandem, hands locked together where Takahiro periodically squeezes, eyes flitting about. Issei assumes it’s not completely on purpose and just a nervous habit. He has his free arm draped over the cart, pushing it with the help of his chest. He glances to his side, spotting the measured grin on Takahiro’s face.

“Did you just come to the store for hair dye or was there something else you wanted?” Issei has a habit of being a little too customer service-y no matter what. His friends tell him as much over the phone.

Takahiro snaps his head to the side so fast Issei feels a twinge in his own neck. He’s still got that measured grin on his face and Issei tries to combat it with his own small, crooked smile. Takahiro breathes out gently and his shoulders droop a bit, awkwardly crossing his free arm over his chest.

“Maybe some hair clips too,” Takahiro mutters.

There’s a flash in Issei’s eyes. If there was some truth to that bullshit about stars aligning, it would be happening right now. Issei snorts softly and tugs Takahiro closer, leading him to the hair accessory aisle. He swings his arm out in presentation, laughing to himself. “Viola. The stylings of Matsukawa Issei.” 

Issei reaches out for a packet of black and silver clips, turning it to show Takahiro. “I usually get these but…” he drops it into the cart before reaching for a new packet, pink and yellow clips, one has a flower adorning it. “These feel like they’d be more you.”

Takahiro nods with a grin, Issei can tell it’s less thought about. He seems to smile much brighter when it’s freer. “Ah so you know me now?” Takahiro asks with a teasing lilt.

“Well, you’re my boyfriend,” Issei shoots back, raising their linked hands to kiss Takahiro’s knuckles. He thinks he could get drunk off the way Takahiro’s ears turn red. “It’s expected I know these things.”

“Right,” Takahiro chokes out, voice pitched up. He quickly clears it and sinks his teeth into his bottom lip, glancing away.

Without a second thought, Issei lifts his free hand to ghost his knuckles across Takahiro’s cheek. He thinks he can see Takahiro suck in a breath and hold it. His hand moves slowly, but without hesitation. Takahiro’s skin is soft, and Issei finds himself enamored by the freckles he didn’t notice there earlier. Light brown splatter painted across Takahiro’s nose and tapering off at one side. Issei suddenly wishes for a lot more than just jokingly calling himself this stranger’s boyfriend.

He’d never allow himself the luxury.

“Your roots are pretty dark,” Issei mumbles, fingers moving their transit to lightly run through Takahiro’s hair. “Did you get bleach?”

“Ah, I’ve actually never dyed my hair myself. The first time I got it professionally done and then my touch-ups…” Takahiro trails off and he squeezes Issei’s hand again.

“Your ex usually did?” Issei finishes and Takahiro nods with a shrug. Issei turns to the other side of the aisle and squints, snatching the brand of bleach he knows to be the best. He drops it in the cart and turns back with an eyebrow raised. Issei swallows back his cowardice, glances at the ceiling, sighs. “Do you want me to do it for you?” spills out of his mouth before he can think twice.

“Yeah sure,” Takahiro responds immediately, tugging Issei to follow him towards the registers. He stops dead in his tracks about fifteen seconds later. “Wait what?”

“Nothing, it’s fine.” Yup, the cowardice is back.

“No!” Takahiro shouts, the deep quality of his voice slipping away as he releases Issei’s hand to grip both his shoulders. “That would be really cool of you. I know we just met or whatever, but you’re really nice and you agreed to this stupid thing for me. Yeah, please, you can dye my hair.”

Issei hangs his head, pinching the bridge of his nose where most of the stress was collecting. Those scary claws that usually pinch at his throat and play with the bones holding up his heart finally lose their hold, scrambling away as Issei feels like the weight of the world rolls off his shoulders. He flicks his eyes away from Takahiro’s intense gaze, lifting his arm to stare at the watch on his wrist.

“Lucky for you I clock out in five. We’ll get you rung up and then you can take me home.” Issei lifts his gaze and provides Takahiro a wink before slinging his arm around his waist and leading him to check-out.

“Getting bold, are we?”

“What can I say, my boyfriend’s pretty convincing.”

Issei slips behind the register while Takahiro unloads the cart. The exchange is quick, and when Issei hands Takahiro his receipt his canine peeks out through a half smile. “Can I get you anything else?”

“How about a kiss?” Takahiro asks, raising his eyebrows suggestively.

Issei snorts again and shakes his head, jerking his head to the entrance. “I’ll meet you out there, give me a sec.”

Within moments Issei clocks out, untucking his shirt and smoothing his fingers through his hair. He’s never sped through leaving as fast as he does now. When he steps through the automatic doors he spots a head of sakura petals and takes a grounding breath. He approaches quietly, then slips his hand into Takahiro’s.

Takahiro jumps a bit then smiles up at Issei, “Oh, h-“

Not allowing him a chance to finish, Issei dips his head and captures Takahiro’s lips with his own. It’s quick, gentle and unsure, but it’s a kiss nonetheless. Issei pulls back and closes his eyes so he doesn’t have to see the expression Takahiro could be making. Takahiro responds by slinging his arms over Issei’s shoulders and giving him a light and slow kiss, lips slotting together this time. It’s just as quick as the first one, Takahiro pulling back with a devilish grin.

“My ex wasn’t actually in the store,” Takahiro blurts, eyes going wide. “I just thought you were cute and wanted to hold your hand.”

Issei gapes, lightly pinching Takahiro’s side and playfully pushing him away. “I hate you,” he deadpans.

Takahiro shrugs before Issei rolls his eyes and tangles their fingers together again.

**Author's Note:**

> come hang out with me on [twitter](https://twitter.com/matsucockwa)


End file.
